tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Merry Christmas, Thomas!
Merry Christmas, Thomas! is a US, UK, Malaysian, Polish, Chinese, Taiwanese and Thai DVD. The US, Malaysian, Chinese and Thai DVD features four fifteenth series episodes, whilst the Taiwanese DVD additionally features two fourteenth series episodes. The UK DVD features two episodes from the fifteenth season and four from the sixteenth series, and it also contains a bonus DVD, Big Bang Surprise, featuring five additional sixteenth season episodes. On November 2nd, 2015, the UK DVD was re-released as a standalone DVD. The Polish DVD features five fifteenth series episodes. Description US/Malaysia Thomas lights up the tracks in a magical Christmas collection! Climb aboard for adventures and cheer as your favorite engines prepare for a festive celebration. Help Thomas find the grandest tree on Sodor and then join the Logging Locos as they sing the Misty Island Snow Song in the hope of a winter wonderland. As the snowflakes fall, Gordon, Mavis, and Percy will take you to the Steamworks for a special surprise party. 'Tis the season for holiday magic with Thomas & Friends™! UK Thomas lights up the tracks in a magical Christmas Collection! Watch as your favourite engines prepare for a festive celebration. Charlie discovers how much fun snow can be whilst Percy gets covered in so much snow that Thomas cannot find him! Salty doesn't have time for presents and parties until Edward finds him the perfect gift, and the engines compete to find the perfect Christmas tree! It is the season for Christmas magic with Thomas & Friends™! Episodes US # Let it Snow # Surprise, Surprise # Percy the Snowman # Tree Trouble UK # The Christmas Tree Express # Ho Ho Snowman # Salty's Surprise # Emily's Winter Party Special # Percy the Snowman # Tree Trouble Taiwan # Merry Winter Wish # Merry Misty Island # Let it Snow # Tree Trouble # Surprise, Surprise # Percy the Snowman Malaysia # Let it Snow # Tree Trouble # Surprise, Surprise # Percy the Snowman Poland # Let it Snow # Surprise # Quick Belle # Percy in the Snow # Trouble with Trees China/Thailand # Tree Trouble # Let it Snow # Percy the Snowman # Surprise, Surprise Bonus Features US * The Christmas Gift Matching game UK * Down at the Station - Points * Guess Who? puzzles - Rheneas, Den, and Dart Trivia * When purchased on demand or digitally, it comes with a bonus episode, Buzzy Bees. * Although the UK version was released on October 28th, ASDA had delayed the release until November 4th. * This DVD was scheduled for release in Norway, Sweden, Denmark and Finland in 2015, but it was cancelled for unknown reasons. * Some copies of the UK version came with a bonus DVD, Big Bang Surprise. DVD Packs UK * Festive Favourites US * Thomas' Holiday Collection pl:Wesołych Świąt, Tomku Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Malaysian VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Polish DVD releases Category:Chinese DVD/VCD releases Category:Thai DVD releases Category:VCDs Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases Category:Taiwanese DVD/VCD releases